Wand sticks and guitar picks
by iluvmyface
Summary: seems like the harry potter pack are in america cuz their train broke down.they're also brought to horace green where they meet muggles,as they call it,and form crushes w each other.full summary inside.


Right. so this is my first fanfic..Hahaha..Hope you guys will like it..

**A/N:**I don't own school of rock..:D

But I wish I owned freddy! Hahaha..J/k..

**Summary**: the Hogwarts express broke down and there was no way the students could get to Hogwartslets think Dumbledore didn't allow them to ride their brooms and flying cars to get there..; )so, they'll be distributed to muggle schools around America. Fortunately, the golden trio wasn't separated but that doesn't mean draco and his drones will stop bothering them.Draco and his drones, in fact, were distributed in the same school the golden trio were placed..what a bummer…the school is "Horace green high"…they 're placed in a classroom where the muggle band "school of rock" stays.

Anyway..on with the story!

Chapter 1:News

"attention students,im afraid to tell you that the Hogwarts express has broken down.." said the driver of the Hogwarts express.

It was only 5 minutes since the train left the station.**A/N**:the students are in their 6th year..

A lot of "what!" "ugh..stupid train" "great,now what do we do?" and groans were heard around the train.

"we might stay here for a couple of..uhm..hours-"

"hours! Has the world become mad! We can't wait that long! And don't tell me, they expect us to do something while we wait." Said ron impatiently.

"hello students. This is professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore has just advised me to bring all of you back to the king's cross and to distribute all of you to different muggle schools around America." Announced mcgonagall.

Almost everyone had their jaws touching the floor. Had they just heard that they,wizards and witches, were going to America,to a muggle school,with muggles?this wasn't happening..

"dumbledor has told me that its better for you to interact with muggles than always get used to the magic world.i know it's a bit shocking but these are the orders of the headmaster and we shall follow it wether you like it or not." Mcgonagall said in a sharp tone.

Right then and there thick purple velvet books appeared in each compartment. dropping in their hands and laps. and for those who weren't careful enough,on their heads.

"as you can see,I have given everyone a copy of "A Wizard's Guide on How to Deal with Muggles.i want you to read these before classes start."

"I've read this before! When we were in our first year,remember harry?you were with me in the library that time!"said Hermione excitedly.

"uhm..yeah Hermione.."said harry looking at ron who had a mimicked hermione.

"there will be a knight bus that will group and bring everyone to a designated school and state in America." For now,I want you to start reading."

"this is ridiculous! Us,purebloods don't interact with muggles! Wait till my father hears about this.he's gonna go mad,he might even kick dumbledor out of his place for giving us such a stupid plan." said draco smirking.

After a few minutes,many knight busses arrived and picked up students of the same year but different houses. Steve,the conductor of the knight bus called on harry,ron,Hermione,dean,seamus,draco,pansy,goyle, and crabb were grouped together.

"great,this was one of our chances to get away from malfoy,but guess what?i thought wrong."remarked ron,who had a nasty expression on his face.

"oh no..i wonder what my parents are going to say? I know they'll be worried..they're in London and here I am, on my way to some place in America which I haven't read about..this is such horrible news!" cried Hermione.

"but think about it guys,no peeves,no snape,no umbridge,no filch and mrs norris!" said harry grinning slighty.

"well,I guess you've got a point there harry..but there's no quidditch ! wizard's chess..no trips to hogsmead!"pouted ron.

"oh come on you guys,this is a new experience for us! Meet new friends who aren't like us,discover places that aren't in London,eat new kinds of food, a different kind of library and much more!"heroine was definitely daydreaming.

"look who's talking..a while ago she was all worried about her parents..and now, it seems she hasn't said a word!" said ron rolling his eyes.

"whatever ron,im just trying to see the brighter side of things..you know..im being optimistic."retorted Hermione.

A few minutes after, the golden trio fell into deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------

Horace green..

"good morning class." Mr.Rogers taught in class 6A7 where the school of rock band and crew stayed.

"good morning sir, its nice to see you" the class mumbled.

Ever since they got a record deal, dewey stopped teaching and became the temporary secretary who gets the calls for the gigs some where in town.Mr. Rogers was a strict guy. He wanted everything right. In short, he was a perfectionist.Not much liked him.and to our surprise,even summer doesn't like him.

Mr rogers frowned and said "now, is that the right way to greet a teacher? I think not..again..good morning class"

"good morning sir! Its nice too see you!" it improved but that didn't seem to satisfy mr Rogers.

"we're not going to start our lesson until you get this right."

"what a jerk. "Freddy whispered to Frankie.

"you got that one right." Frankie replied.

After a few more tries, they finally got it right. Just then, ms mullins entered the room and announced something to the class.

"morning class,mr rogers."she nodded in his direction."I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I have an important announcement. There will be foreign students who'll spend the rest of the school year here in our school.now, some will be placed in this classroom. I want everyone to be in their best behavior.alright?"

summer raised a hand, "ms mullins,where are they from?"

"oh yeah, that one…very good question summer. Their from London. They've got this "wicked" accent." ms mullins did the quote-unqoute with her fingers when she said "wicked".

She sometimes tried to act cool when she was with the kids because ever since they performed when they were in the 4th grade, she looked at them very differently.

"any more questions?" she asked.

Alicia raised her hand. "are they all girls?and why are they staying here?"she asked.

"im afraid not.their principal told me there'll be some boys too."

When ms mullins said that Alicia,michelle,carta and eleni smiled and giggled.

"second,they're staying here because their school is being renovated."

"any more?"

no one raised they're hand.

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

It was recess…and class 6A7 was talking about what ms mullins has told them the whole time.


End file.
